Emas dan Perak
by Frozen Clouds
Summary: Naruto bertarung melawan anggota klan alien, Ootsutsuki. Namun setelah itu, dia justru yang dianggap sebagai alien. Dari Negeri Emental ke Edo, dari Ninja ke Alien, dari Konoha ke Proyek Aneh Gin-chan! Yah, Uzumaki selalu dicintai masalah.
1. Mengintrupsi Tanpa Angkat Tangan

Hem... lagi tertarik buat fic Naruto x Gintama. Buat fic yang lainnya ditunda dulu, lagi hilang semangat nulisnya. Maaf...

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto maupun Gintama!

 **Emas dan Perak - Chapter 1**

 **Mengintrupsi tanpa angkat tangan!**

* * *

Dahulu kala. Jauh... jauh, jauh sekali dari era sekarang ini, terdapat seorang shinobi yang bertarung demi seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi tidak semuanya benar sih, karena sang shinobi juga bertarung demi keselamatan Ramen miliknya serta beberapa orang terdekat baginya. Namun semua usahanya berakhir menyedihkan, karena harus terombang-ambing di luar angkasa dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri sebab kalah dalam pertarungan yang terjadi di bulan.

Waktu terus berlalu, tetapi sang shinobi masih belum sadarkan diri. Hingga dia diselamatkan oleh sekelompok alien yang tengah melakukan ekspedisi menemukan eksistensi kehidupan baru. Tetapi semua tidak bertahan lama...

"Gin, cepat bayar uang sewamu!" Tukas wanita tua bernama Otose, dengan jari tangan kanan mengapit sepuntung rokok begitu memasuki pintu sebuah ruangan yang berada pada lantai dua bangunan rumah.

"Woi tunggu... tunggu!"

"Ahhh... tidak bisakan aku meminta waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi? Setidaknya berikan aku waktu sehari... tidak, sebulan lagi! Tapi aku akan lebih bahagia kalau diberikan setahun lagi untuk melunasi tagihan sewaku." Jawab seorang pria berambur perak dengan mata yang terlihat menahan kantuk berat.

"Woi... tunggu!"

"Satu tahun katamu? JANGAN BERCANDA! LEBIH BAIK KAU TINGGAL DI PENJARA KALAU TIDAK MAU BAYAR UANG SEWA, DI SANA KAU BISA TINGGAL SETAHUN BAHKAN SEUMUR HIDUP TANPA BAYAR UANG SEWA. Jadi..." Otose menarik napas panjang setelah meneriaki pria berambut perak di hadapannya, lantas menarik kerah baju pria tadi dan siap melemparkan keluar dari bangunan rumahnya.

"Tu-tunggu... tunggu..." Pria tadi berbicara dengan terbata dan peluh yang mulai bercucuran nampak pada pelipisnya.

"Woi... tunggu... tunggu!"

"...Ti-tidak bisakah kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik?" Pinta pria tadi dengan wajah yang memelas. Tetapi justru disuguhi pandangan tajam oleh Otose, sehingga pria berambut perak tadi hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. "Baiklah... baiklah, aku mengerti. Berikan aku waktu satu bulan lagi untuk..."

"JANGAN BERCANDA BOCAH TENGIK! KAU PUNYA 10 HARI UNTUK MELUNASI TUNGGAKANMU SELAMA TIGA BULAN INI..."

"WOI... SUDAH AKU BILANG TUNGGU! Pembukaan cerita yang ditulis autor belum selesai, kenapa sudah ada yang memulai percakapan? Lagian dari mana ada yang tahu kalau wanita tadi bernama Otose?" Terdengar suara mengintrupsi interaksi kedua manusia zaman Edo itu.

"Heh... apa kau bisa mendengar suara tadi, Gin?" Tanya Otose pada pria berambut perak sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan kirinya pada kerah baju.

"Suara? Tidak. Tapi kalau ada tulisan yang muncul di antara percakapan kita, iya." Balas Gin atau pria berambut perak yang tengah terduduk di lantai sambil mengorek-orek hidungnya.

"Woi..."

"ITU SAMA SAJA." Bentak Otose.

"Mana bisa sama? Suara dengan tulisan jelas-jelas berbeda jauh, wanita tua." Balas Gin dengan ngotot.

"Woi... kenapa kalian masih melanjutkan..."

"Tentu saja sama. Keduanya sama-sama mengintrupsi pembicaraaan kita." Jelas Otose.

"AHHH... aku menyerah." Suara/tulisan itu muncul lagi dengan makna yang begitu putus asa. "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan cerita ini lagi, sampai di sini saja. Selamat tinggal anak dan ibu, Otose dan Kintoki."

"KAMI BUKAN ANAK DAN IBU." Bentak kedua orang tadi.

"Oi... Siapa yang kau panggil Kintoki?" Tukas Gin dengan amarah yang mulai meninggi. "Ini..." Lanjut Gin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "...Gintoki, bukan Kintoki."

SREK

Terdengan sebuah gesekan dari dalam ruang kontrakan rumah Gin. "Pagi, Gin-chan!" Suara feminim terdengar menyusul setelah suara gesekan tadi.

"Hahhh... baru cerita pertama, semua karakternya sudah tidak bisa diatur. Sampai di sini dululah, dilanjutkan kalau aku sudah ada semangat lagi. Dan tentunya setelah kalian semua bisa mengikuti arahanku."

* * *

 **Cerita berakhir...**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 **Frozen Clouds.**


	2. Raja Tak Bermahkota

_"_ _Aku seratus pesen tahu kalau telah melanggar aturan. Jadi tebaslah aku, jika itu bisa memuaskanmu. Jika itu masih belum cukup setelah pedang menebas kedua tanganku...maka penggallah kaki atau kepalaku sesuai keinginanmu. Akan tetapi, semua orang telah menganugrahiku... satu kesempatan lagi untuk memenuhi janji yang telah kita buat malam itu. Sebuah ikatan janji yang menghubungkan jiwa kami... tidak peduli pedang macam apa yang kau gunakan untuk menebasnya, tidak akan pernah terputus."_

 **Rotten Maizou**

* * *

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Gintama!

 **Emas dan Perak – Chapter 2**

 **Raja Tak Bermahkota**

* * *

"Ufff... hemm..." Nampak seorang pria yang terlihat memasuki usia ke-20, menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Pria tersebut baru saja keluar dari sebuah tower pusat Terminal Kota Edo. "Jadi ini, Planet Bumi. Tempat para Samurai!" Tutur pelan pria tersebut. "Tempat ini terlihat jauh lebih maju dibandingkan Negeri Besi di Elemental."

Pria tadi memiliki rambut panjang yang dikuncir berwarna pirang keemasan [seperti milik Jiraiya, tetapi lebih pendek], dan iris mata biru layaknya samudra. Mengenakan jaket hitam berkerah tinggi dan terlihat kain merah dengan lambang pusaran terlilit pada lengan atas tangan kirinya, serta terdapat garis oranye pada resleting jaketnya. Celana panjang hingga mata kakinya berwarna oranye gelap menutupi tubuhnya bagian bawah, serta memakai sepasang sepatu ninja sewarna dengan jaketnya.

Pria tersebut memiliki tubuh kekar dengan tinggi menghampiri 180 cm, dan fisik yang terlihat tidak memiliki perbedaan dengan para samuari Kota Edo. Dia lantas menutup kembali mata birunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah chakuto dengan sarung hitam dari dalam lengan kanan jaketnya. Pria tadi lantas mengulas senyum tipis, sambil menggunakan chakuto-nya sebagai tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan layaknya seorang tunanetra.

"Hem..." Gumam pelan pria tersebut, sambil tangan kirinya menopang dagunya. "Sekarang, kemana aku harus pergi?"

Hening...

Sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Pria itu kemudian membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, lantas menutupnya kembali.

"Lebih baik aku kunjungi bangunan tradisional tertinggi itu!" Tukasnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju istana ke-shogunan Edo. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus mencari kedai ramen."

Pria tersebut melakukan perjalanannya dalam sunyi. Pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Ninja terakhir dari Negeri Elemental yang masih hidup. Setelah kalah dalam pertarungannya melawan Ootsutsuki Toneri, dengan tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Naruto terombang-ambing seorang diri di luar angkasa Negeri Elemental. Entah berapa lama Naruto berada dalam keadaan seperti itu, tetapi saat tersadar dia sudah berada dalam sebuah kapal milik makhluk yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Namun belakangan Naruto ketahui bahwa penyelamatnya berasal dari Plenet Beam yang mencoba mencari eksistensi kehidupan baru, hingga mereka menemukan tubuhnya. Para Alien itu sempat mencoba melakukan ekperimen pada tubuh Naruto, tetapi berhasil digagalkan karena chakra Kurama yang melindungi tubuh Naruto. Akan tetapi mereka masih mampu melihat sedikit ingatan Naruto, sehingga mengetahui letak keberadaan Negeri Elemental. Pada akhirnya, planet yang didiami oleh pada shinobi berhasil dihancurkan oleh serangan beam milik para alien itu mengingat tidak ada teknologi di Negeri Elemental yang mampu menyerang balik pesawat sang alien.

Naruto yang baru sadar beberapa tahun kemudian langsung menghabisi seluruh kru pesawat karena mengetahui semua yang telah dilakukan oleh para alien terhadap tempat tinggal serta teman-temannya dari Kurama. Setelah itu dia berkelana menggunakan kapal yang berhasil dirampasnya tanap tujuan, terombang ambing dalam luasnya jagad raya. Sampai dia mendengar tentang adanya Ras Manusia atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Samurai. Naruto begitu tertarik jika kehidupan Samurai yang didengarnya sama dengan para Samurai dari Negeri Besi di Elemental, sehingga memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya.

Maka di sinilah terlihat Uzumaki Naruto, sang Shinobi Terakhir dari Elemental yang kesepian mengunjungi Bumi.

Jika ada Samurai, maka ada manusia. Jika ada manusia, kemungkinan besar ada Ramen.

Itulah yang terbayang dipikirannya. Alasan lainnya... hanya sebagai pendukung.

* * *

Tokugawa Soyo atau lebih sering di panggil Soyo-hime, merupakan adik dari Tokugawa Shige Shige selaku pemegang kursi keshogunan Edo saat ini. Gadis yang berumur tidak lebih dari 14 tahun ini memiliki sifat ceria, namun dibalik itu semua tersembunyi rasa sedih dan kesepian karena selalu terkekang berada di istana keshogunan. Dia selalu bersyukur bisa hidup berkecukupan, tetapi tetap merasa iri dengan kehidupan di luar istana yang bisa melakukan apapun semaunya. Selama ini hanya Pak Tua Rotten Maizou dan Imai Nobume yang selalu menemaninya selain keluarganya.

"Hahhh..." Gumam pelan Soyo dengan lemas, sambil menumpukan dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tengah berdiri termenung seorang diri di beranda kamarnya, sambil mengamati cahaya bintang di malam hari. "Aku ini adik dari Shogun saat ini, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menikmati keindahan Edo dan bermain bersama penduduknya?"

"Hahhh... hanya bisa memandang interaksi mereka dari kejauhan." Terdengar desahan dan ucapan dengan suara pelan dari samping Sang Putri menanggapi perkataannya.

"Yah..."

"Terkekang seorang diri layaknya narapidana!"

"Benar..."

"Ibarat berlian yang indah dalam lemari kaca, tetapi tidak ada yang menyentuhnya karena tidak ada yang mampu membelinya."

"Hem..."

"Lantas kenapa tidak coba dijual dengan berlian yang lebih murah? Kenapa sesekali Tuan Putri tidak keluar dari benteng istana ini dengan mengenakan pakaian biasa layaknya penduduk lainnya?"

"Huh?" Soyo mulai tersadar bahwa di sebelahnya ada orang lain yang menanggapi perkataannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sambil mengamati pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"Seorang raja diakui dan dihormati saat mengenakan mahkotanya, tetapi terlihat layaknya orang biasa pada umumnya saat melepas mahkotanya. Benarkan?" Lanjut pria tadi tanpa menghiraukan wajah kebingungan Soyo.

"Ahhh..." Soyo berteriak sambil menunjuk pria yang sedari tadi duduk bersila di pagar pembatas beranda kamarnya.

"Hem?" Gumam pria itu dengan santainya layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Soyo.

"Anda siapa?" Tukas Soyo dengan spontan. Namun kemudia gadis itu menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan tangannya. "Maksudku, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Duduk?"

"Oh... AKU SUDAH TAHU ITU!" Bentak Soyo dengan sedikit berteriak. Tetapi dalam sekejap Soyo segera menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, dan terlihat semburat merah menghiasi gadis itu karena merasa malu setelah berteriak. "Kenapa anda bisa berada di sini? Bagaimana anda bisa masuk ke sini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu, siapa sebenarnya anda? Dan apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

"Maa... maa... pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak." Tukas pria tadi, lantas beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah memasuki kamar Soyo layaknya miliknya sendiri. "Duduklah terlebih dahulu, aku punya ramen untukmu. Tidak perlu malu-malu, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri." Lanjutnya, sambil duduk dan meraih sebuah gulungan dari saku belakangnya.

Soyo hanya bisa melihat pria yang sedari tadi terlihat begitu santai berada di kamarnya membuka sebuah gulungan, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas huruf kanji-kanji yang terdapat di gulungan itu. Lantas dalam sekecap muncul tiga mangkok ramen dalam ukuran jumbo. Entah kenapa setelah melihat kejadian di depannya, Soyo justru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar dan duduk berhadapan dengan pria tadi.

"Nah... makanlah!" Tukas pria tadi sambil menyuguhkan semangkok ramen pada Soyo sambil mengulas senyum tulus.

"Ah, terima kasih." Balas Soyo sambil mengulas senyum membalas keramahan pria di depannya. "Heh... kenapa aku justru menerima jamuanmu? Dan kenapa anda masuk kekamarku tanpa seizinku?" Soyo memandang tajam pria di depannya begitu menyadari apa yang teleh dilakukannya.

"Maa... maa... tidak perlu seperti itu. Toh... tidak ada yang dirugikan. Aku menjamumu hanya sebagai hadiah untukmu, Tuan Putri. Kalau masalah izin... sedari tadi kau ada disini, dan kau tidak melarangku jadi aku anggap kau mengizinkanku. Apa aku salah?" Balas pria tadi sambil menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

 _"_ _Dia benar juga, dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak melarangnya. Jadi dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau, di sini justru aku yang terlihat tidak sopan. Aku harus minta maaf... heh... kenapa justru aku yang minta maaf? Inikan..."_

"Oh, ya... dimana sopan santunku." Soyo menghentikan debat dalam pikirannya saat mendengar pria di depannya kembali angkat bicara. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

Melihat pria di depannya memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat Soyo segera melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku Tokugawa Soyo, senang bertemu dengan anda." Tukas Soyo.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 _ **Silahkan reviews!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	3. Tebasan Pedang Berdarah

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Gintama!

 **Emas dan Perak – Chapter** **3**

 **Tebasan Pedang Berdarah**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua, dengan mata merah tengah asik menikmati Donat sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor istana Keshogunan Edo. Gadis cantik dengan ekpresi datarnya itu mengenakan seragam resmi Mimawarigumi. Dia kini tengah merasa bahagia karena menerima satu pack Donat dari Sasaki Isaburo selaku atasannya, meskipun harus melakukan penjagaan terhadap adik perempuan Shogun Shige Shige.

Gadis dari anggota Unit Pembantai Mimawarigumi ini bernama Imai Nobume. Dia jarang sekali menampakkan emosinya, kecuali saat berurusan dengan Donat, makanan kesukaannya. Itulah sebabnya, meskipun sekarang dia hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya, gadis ini tetap terlihat bergairah memjalankan tugas yang diberikan atasannya karena dibekali sepack Donat.

Terlebih lagi yang harus dijaga merupakan Soyo-hime, temannya sendiri. Nobume memang bukanlah orang yang pandai bersosialisasi sehingga tidak memiliki banyak teman, tetapi dia dengan senang hati bisa mengatakan kalau Soyo-hime merupakan temannya. Keduanya bertemu sejak beberapa minggu minggu yang lalu, saat adanya informasi mengenai Alien yang membuat kerusuhan di daerah Edo akhir-akhir ini. Nobume diperintahkan Sasaki Isaburo untuk melindungi keluarga Shogun sesuai permintaan Shogun Shige Shige, terutama Soyo-hime karena sering mencoba bepergian di sekitar istana seorang diri.

"Ugh..." Nobume menghentikan langkahnya sejenak begitu merasakan tubuhnya memanas secara tiba-tiba, terlihat butiran bening keringat keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya, detak jantungnya mengencang, napasnya mulai memburu, dan semburat merah nampak di pipinya. "Ahhh~" Desah pelan Nobume merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

BRUK

Kotak Donat terlepas dari genggaman gadis itu, dan terjatuh ke lantai meskipun baru termakan dua. _"Ada apa dengah tubuhku?"_ Batin Nobume. _"Apa mungkin ini gara-gara Donat yang aku makan? Tidak mungkin. Donat tidak mungkin sejahat itu padaku! Mungkin ini ulah para alien yang diberitakan itu?"_

Membulatkan terkatnya, gadis bermata merah itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar milik Soyo-hime untuk memastikan keselamatannya.

Tanpa sadar, Nobume mengabaikan Donat untuk pertama kalinya.

Tergeletak berserakan dari kotaknya di lantai koridor istana.

Namun sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Soyo-hime...

"HAHAHA..." Nobume dikagetkan dengan adanya suara tawa keras seorang pria.

Tangan gadis itu dengan sigap menggenggam erat katana-nya, dan siap menebas pintu masuk kamar. Tetapi tubuhnya terasa melemas, bahkan genggaman tangannya pada katana mulai melonggar. Entah apa yang dialami gadis itu, namun yang jelas rona merah pada pipinya semakin menebal, bahkan napasnya semakin memburu.

* * *

 **~Beberapa Saat sebelumnya~**

"Hem..." Gumam pelan Naruto sambil mengambil selembar kartu UNO dari tumpukan. "Jadi sebelumnya kau sudah pernah mencoba keluar istana, tetapi terhenti karena ketahuan oleh penjaga, ya?" Naruto mengatur kartu lima di tangannya, lantas membuang salah satunya.

"Uh... huh..." Soyo mengangguk pelan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Kedua orang berlawan jenis ini sibuk bermain UNO. Setelah sebelumnya berdebat panjang mengenai adab memasuki kediaman orang, saling berkenalan, hingga sampai di sini terlihat tengah sibuk bermain UNO sambil bersenda gurau dan bertukar pengalaman layaknya teman akrab.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak memiliki teman? Selain aku tentunya." Naruto menurunkan kartu +4. "Biru!"

"Tch..." Soyo berdecih karena harus mengambil empat kartu baru. "Hem... ada sih. Nobume namanya, anggota dari Mimawarigumi. Dia bertugas untuk melindungiku akhir-akhir ini, semenjak beredar informasi tentang alien yang membuat kerusuhan."

"Hem... memang ada yang berani memasuki istana keshogunan ini?" Kartu Return Biru diturunkan.

"Anda bicara apa? Memangnya apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Urat tebal keluar di pelipis Soyo karena sedari tadi sama sekali tidak bisa menurunkan kartu. "Dan anda bukan temanku!"

"Ugh... Kau kejam Tuan Putri." Naruto memasang wajah sedih, yah... walaupun hanya pura-pura. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, sekarang." Dia menurunkan kartu Block Biru. "UNO"

"Ugh... kenapa anda duluan lagi?" Soyo menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat melihat Naruto mulai beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. "Anda mau kemana?"

"Aku kan tamu tidak di undang, dan katamu juga bukan teman, jadi mau berpamitan." Naruto lantas menurunkan kartu yang tersisa di tangnnya, 5 Biru. "HAHAHA..." Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Naruto, begitu kemenangan berada di tangannya. "8 kali permainan dan kau hanya menang 1 kali, Tuan Putri. Itupun saat baru pertama kalinya aku bermain."

"Tidak apalah. Lagi pula memang harapan seorang guru, kalau muridnya bisa melampaunya. Hem... hem..." Balas Soyo dengan enteng sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Naruto memandang Soyo dengan pandangan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Aku pulang!" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pria berambut pirang itu, sambil beranjak menuju beranda kamar.

SRING

BRAK

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kembali saat pintu kamar milik Soyo tertebas oleh suatu benda tajam.

SRING

Naruto langsung memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah begitu melihat sebuah katana melayang mengarah ke kepalanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Nampak seorang gadis berambut biru tua memasuki kamar Soyo dengan tubuh yang terlihat penuh peluh dan wajah yang merona merah.

"No-nobume?" Tukas Soyo ragu-ragu. "A-anda kenapa? Apa anda sakit?"

Namun sayangnya gadis yang bernaama Nobume sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Soyo. Gadis itu justru mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Naruto, dengan pandangan penuh nafsu... walaupun sekilas nampak memancarkan kebingungan.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dia hanya bisa mengamati gadis yang sebelumnya telah menyerangnya. "Jadi ada... huh?" Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, saat gadis bernama Nobume itu langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto. "A... hmfff..." Mulutnya langsung di kunci oleh bibir lembut gadis berambut biru tadi.

"No-no... NOBUME!" Soyo berteriak penuh keterkejutan melihat teman barunya langsung mencium seorang pria yang belum pernah di temuinya penuh nafsu. Wajah adik perempuan Shogun Shige Shige itu kini merah merona, bahkan asap mulai keluar dari lubang telinga saat melihat temannya semakin agresif dengan ciumannya dan menarik tangan kanan Naruto untuk meremas payudaranya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi masih terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba, mulai rileks. Matanya bertemu dengan sang gadis, dan dia bisa melihat nafsu yang menggebu dari pandangannya, sehingga Naruto memutuskan membalas lumatan ganas lidah gadis muda di depannya. Naruto mulai melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggul gadis tadi, tetapi sesaat kemudian tangannya di tarik paksa dan ditempatkan pada payudara oleh Sang Gadis.

"Ugh~" Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Nabume yang masih berciuman saat merasakan rangsangan baru begitu tangan pria yang diciumnya menyentuh payudaranya.

 _"_ _A-ada apa ini? Ke-kenapa Nobume yang sebelumnya hanya tertarik dengan pembunuhan dan donat jadi seperti ini?"_ Batin Soyo sambil menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan, meskipun tidak ada jari-jari tangannya yang dirapatkan. Sehingga dia masih tetap melihat adegan mesra dari kedua orang berlain jenis di hadapannya. _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Huh..."_ Soyo menghentikan debat batinnya sejenak saat melihat aura berwarna pink keluar di sekitar tubuh Nobume. _"Itu, apa ya? Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat Nobume mengeluarkan aura seperti itu."_

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Nobume menghentikan kegiatannya. "AHHH~" Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Nobume bersamaan terpisahnya kedua bibir. Wajahnya kini nampak benar-benar cantik karena terhiasi senyuman tipis, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terlihat datar dan penuh kebosanan.

"Hufff..." Naruto mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya. "Kau siapa?"

"Di-dia, Nobume. Teman yang aku ceritakan tadi." Jawaban keluar bukan dari Nobume, melainkan Soyo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Sedangkan Nobume hanya memandang Naruto penuh nafsu, tanpa mengucapakn sepatah katapun. Gadis berambut biru ini justru kembali mencoba mengklain bibir Naruto untuk kedua kalinya...

BUG

Tetapi Naruto lebih dulu memukul tengkuk Nobume, dan membuat sang gadis tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Naruto?" Soyo nampak lega melihat keadaan temannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Namun masih khawatir karena Naruto masih memluk tubuh Nobume, dia tidak yakin siapa diantara keduanya yang tidak normal. Dia melihat Naruto membaringkan Nobume pada futon miliknya.

 _"_ _Nobume tidak mungkin berubah seperti sekarang dalam waktu semalam. Apa mungkin ini karena Naruto? Tidak... aku sudah dari tadi bersama dengannya, tapi tidak ada perbedaan pada diriku. Jadi siapa? Tidak mungkinkan kalau sihir... kalau perbuatan alien, aku percaya... huh..."_ Soyo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lantas... _"EHHH... Alien? Ini semua perbuatan alien... Nobume tadi mengabaikanku, seolah aku sama sekali tidak ada di kamar ini. Dia juga terlihat lebih agresif terhadap Naruto... atau mungkin lawan jenis? Terus aura pink tadi, apaan ya?"_

"Ugh..." Seluruh tubuh Soyo sedikit bergetar memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi jika Naruto tidak membuat pingsan Nobume. "Ufff... hufff..." Dia menutup matanya sambil menarik dan melepaskan napas panjang, mencoba untuk menengkan diri.

Namun tanpa disadari, saat Soyo kembali membuka matanya muncul rona merah menghiasai kedua sisi pipi putihnya.

"Ano..." Soyo menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa memanas. Bahkan yang lebih parah, dia merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada bagian selangkangannya. _"Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa seperti..."_

PLUK

Soyo tersadar dari kelut pikirannya saat tangan hangat seseorang menyentuh darinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri? Wajahmu memerah, tapi tubuhmu masih berada pada suhu normal. Lebih baik kau istirah..." Soyo terus melihat Naruto berbicara, tetapi telinganya sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria di depannya.

 _"_ _Hangat... ada yang hangat di dahiku. Hem... apa yang dibicaran Naruto? Pria ini terlihat begitu tampan... tapi kenapa ekspresinya seperti sedang mengkhawairkan sesuatau. Nah... apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi dahiku kembali terasa hangat, ada apa ini."_ Soyo melirik keatas. _"Tangan? Ah... tangan seseorang berada di dahiku. Heh... tapi orang terdekat denganku sekarangkan..."_

"HWAAA..."

PLAK

Soyo menampik tangan Naruto untuk menjauhi dahinya. "A... a... a-pa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Soyo.

"Huh?" Naruto hanya memandang anek anak gadis di hadapannya.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 _ **Silahkan reviews!**_

 _ **Frozen Clouds.**_


	4. Badai Menerpa Gintoki!

Saya bukan pemilik Naruto atau Gintama!

 **Emas dan Perak – Chapter** **4**

 **Badai Menerpa Gintoki!**

* * *

Pagi hari di kantor Proyek Anek Gintoki nampak hening. Baik pimpinan maupun kedua pekerjanya terlihat lesu, dan tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun.

"HAH..." Sang Bos mendesah keras dan menampakkan wajah penuh kelesuan. Terdapat mendung kelam diatas kepalanya, serta tidak lupa menggerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kananya di atas meja. "Bu... bu... bu..."

"Gin-san, tidak bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah seperti itu?" Tukas Shinpachi setelah lelah memandang tingkah Gintoki.

"Tidak!" Jawab Gintoki dengan tegas. "Kau tau tidak Shinpachi, kalau ini fic crossover! Crossover... tapi kenapa yang muncul justru cuma Si Ninja Pirang Sialan itu? Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini Shinpachi." Tegas pria berambut perak itu.

"Huh... jadi itu alasanmu kenapa dari tadi hanya terdiam lesu tanpa sepatah kata?" Shinpachi menatap bos-nya dengan pandangan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Kau terlihat kekanak-kanakan sekali Gin-san! Lagian kan kita sekarang muncul. Bukannya kau juga sudah muncul di chapter pertama? Dan di sana tidak ada Si Ninja Pirang Sialan yang kau panggil tadi..."

"Cih, kau itu tidak tau apa-apa Shinpanchi!" Celah satu-satunya gadis yang berada diruangan itu.

"Kagura-chan! KENAPA NAMAKU JADI 'PANCHI' DIAKHIRNYA?" Bentak Shinpachi setelah mendengar ucapan gadis berambut oranye yang terbaring di kursi tepat di hadapannya. "Banyak orang yang salah paham nanti."

"Bukan urusanku! Toh itu juga bukan namaku..." Balas Kagura dengan santainya.

"WOI!"

"...Tapi yang jadi masalah di sini itu, Gin-chan adalah pemeran utama sekaligus protagonisnya Gintama lho, kok dia malah nda muncul-muncul di dua chapter sebelumnya?" Jelas Kagura panjang lebar.

"Hem... hem..." Gintoki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias mendengar penjelasan Kagura. "Aku memang bisa mengandalkanmu Kagura-chan." Tambah pimpinan Proyek Aneh Gintoki itu.

"...atau memang Gin-chan sudah tidak berguna, jadi dia tidak lagi diperlukan untuk muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya..."

"WHAT? Wa-whatcha say?" [What did you say?] Gintoki kini tampak begitu terkejut mendengar perkataan Kagura. Dalam dirinya dia berusaha menyakinkan bahwa apa yang didengarnya merupakan kesalahan.

"...atau memang Gin-chan sudah tidak berguna, jadi dia tidak lagi diperlukan untuk muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, atau mungkin autornya masih marah karena Gin-chan mengabaikan permintaannya saat masih di chapter 1?" Kagura kembali memasukkan rumput laut kering pada mulutnya, sambil menikmati lembutnya bulu Sadaharu sebagai bantal.

"Tch... aku tarik kata-kata pujianku tadi Kagura!" Ucap Gintoki sambil memalingkan wajahnya melihat televisi di samping meja kerjanya, sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangan kirinya.

 ** _"Baiklah, kita akan menyampaikan kejadian mengenai keganjilan yang terjadi pada Kota Edo kemarin malam. Terjadi perselingkuhan besar-besaran yang dilakukan para istri pada suami mereka. Kejadiaannya tidak hanya sampai di situ, bahkan setelah para suami mereka mempergokinya mereka masih tetap melanjutkan aktifitas terlarang itu. Untuk lebih lengkapnya, reporter Ketsuno Ana akan melaporkan dari salah satu tempat kejadia..."_** Ucap salah satu pembawa berita yang ditonton oleh seluruh staff Proyek Anek Gintoki.

BRAK

Gintoki langsung berdiri dari duduknya sambil melempar remot televisi. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada kejadian seperti itu?" Gintoki terlihat begitu geram setelah mendengar isi berita. "Setidaknya kalau mau selingkuh kenapa tidak denganku saja?" Tambahnya dengan suara pelan.

Shinpachi maupun Kagura hanya bisa memandang tajam Gintoki, serta memasang raut penuh kekecewaan setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir bos-nya.

"Manusia terburuk!" Tukas Shinpachi sambil memandang Gintoki dengan pandangan mengasihani.

"Lelaki berhidung Zebra!" Ucap Kagura penuh acuh.

"Guk!" Bahkan Sadaharu juga ikut mengomentari Gintoki.

 ** _"Ketsuno Ana... Ketsuno Ana!"_** Sedari tadi pembawa berita [reporter] masih tetap memanggil salah satu rekannya, tetapi tetap masih belum ada tanggapan balik.

"Hem... kemana Ketsuno Ana, kenapa dia tidak segera menjawab?" Gumam pelan Gintoki sambil menampakkan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran. Bahkan dia mengabaikan tanggapan-tangapan buruk dari staff kerjanya, dan memilih memperhatikan televisi lebih lanjut.

 ** _"Baiklah, karena Ketsuno Ana masih juga belum menjawab, maka kami akan menyampaikan beberapa hal mengenai kejadian ini menurut hasil riset Peneliti Kota Edo. Menurut hasil penelitian, ternyata sebagian besar dari wanita yang terkait dalam perselingkuhan maupun hubungan terlarang lainnya sebelumnya telah mengkonsumsi Kue Donat..."_**

"APA-APAAN ITU!" Protes Shinpachi tidak terima dengan alasan yang disampaikan pihak peneliti melalui berita televisi. "Mana mungkin kejadian bermasalah seperti itu hanya bermula dengan mengkonsumsi donat?"

HUP

Kini Shinpachi tampak tidak berkutik karena Sadaharu melahap kepala lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Yosh... yosh... bagus Sadaharu. Sekarang kita bisa menonton televisi dengan tenang." Tukas Kagura sambil mengelus kepala Sadaharu.

 ** _"...Donat yang mereka makan berasal dari satu produsen, Toko Venus_** ** _!_** ** _Dan di dalam donat tersebut mengandung virus yang dapat membangkitkan gairah sex seorang wanita [libido] begitu melihat atau mencium aroma seorang pria. Akan tetapi masalah baru akan muncul saat wanita yang telah mengkonsumsi donat berciuman dengan seorang pria. Wanita tersebut akan mengeluarkan feromon perangsang yang dihasilkan virus untuk menarik wanita lain agar bergabung dalam aktivitas mereka..."_** Ungkap sang pembawa berita [reporter berita].

"Hem... kau beruntung kemarin tidak memiliki uang Kagura. Kalau kau sampai punya banyak uang dan membeli donat maka kau juga akan menjadi korban." Ucap Gintoki dengan acuhnya, bahkan jari tangan kanannya teris bekerja keras untuk mengorek hidungnya.

"Benar juga itu Gin-chan. Bisa-bisa aku pulang sudah menjadi seorang ibu, dan parahnya tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya." Kagura merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena merinding.

"Jadi kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena tidak membayar gajimu!" Tambah Gintoki.

TWICH

"KALAU YANG TERAKHIR HANYA ALASANMU SAJA, KAN!" Bentak Kagura dan Shinpachi bersamaan.

"Oh... jadi kau lebih memilih untuk menjadi korban seperti mereka, Kagura?" Tanya Gintoki.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Balas Kagura tanpa ragu.

"Dan kau Shinpachi. Apa kau ingin mengorbankan Kagura untuk menjadi korban seperti mereka agar kau mendapatkan gaji?"

"A... tenti saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kagura-chan!" Timbal Shinpachi.

"Hem... jadi aku benarkan?" Gintoki bisa melihat kedua remaja di depannya mengangguk pelan. "Makanya jangan memperotes keputusan orang tua sepertiku. Kabanyakan orang tua mengambil keputusan berdasarkan alasan tertentu. Paham?"

"DAN SIAPA YANG MAU MEMPERCAYAIMU!" Bentak kedua remaja tadi bersamaan.

 ** _"...Akan tetapi, berdasaran hasil tes laboratorium efek virus ini hanya berkerja dalam kurun waktu 3 jam. Jadi asalkan ada seseorang yang mampu menahan hasratnya selama kurun waktu itu, maka dia akan terlepas dari pengaruh virus. Namun jika korban bersikeras menjalin kontak dengan lawan jenis maka efeknya tidak akan hilang sebelum hasratnya terpuaskan..."_**

"..." Keseluruhan pegawai Proyek Aneh Gintoki terselimuti sunyi setelah mendengar kelanjutan berita.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang bisa menahan diri sampai 3 jam kalau lagi terangsang? Terlebih lagi dengan virus seperti itu." Ucap Gintoki mengakhiri kesunyian kantornya.

"Tidak berhenti sampai terpuaskan..." Tukas Shinpachi dengan surara pelan.

Crack

Kacamata Shinpachi tiba-tiba saja ratak sebelah.

"Woi... siapa sih sebenarnya penyebab semua kerusuhan ini?" Kagura kini tampak begitu geram. "Shinpachi, bagaimana keadaan Boss Lady?"

Crack

Kacamata Shinpachi retak kedua belahnya.

"Um... eh?" Shinpachi tampak tidak fokus dengan pertanyaan Kagura. "Aku pulang dulu! Akan aku pastikan Anee-ue baik-baik saja." Remaja berkacamata itu lantas beranjak berdiri dan segera melangkah keluar dari kantor kerjanya.

 ** _"...Menurut hasil riset, virus yang menyebar saat ini identik dengan virus yang berada di planet Aprhoxxx . Sehingga para Ilmuan Edo menyimpulkan bahwa kejadia saat ini ada kaitannya dengan penduduk planet tersebut."_** Jelas reporter wanita.

 ** _"Baiklah kita akan mencoba kembali menghubungi rekan kita yang saat ini berada di TKP [tempat kejadian perkara]. Ketsuno Ana... Ketsuno Ana? Ano... Ketsuno Ana_** ** _!_** ** _"_** Terjadi jeda untuk sesaat menunggu respon Ketsuno Ana, tetapi reporter yang dimaksud tidak kunjung jua menjawab. **_"Apa mungkin Ketsuno Ana juga ikut terlibat dalam masalah perselingkuhan ini, sampai dia tidak sempat menjawab panggilan kita?"_** Tanya salah satu pembawa berita kepada rekannya yang lain.

BRAK

"APA!" Gintoki berteriak histeris sambil menendang hancur televisi. Dia tidak bisa menerima jika ada orang yang mengambil keperawanan Ketsuno Ana tanpa sepengetahuannya. Gintoki merasa bahwa sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu karena dia merupakan penggemar Ketsuno Ana nomor satu.

Bruk

Gintoki kembali terduduk di kursi kerjanya. "Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" Tukasnya sambil mengurut pelipisnya karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. "Semenjak Si Ninja Pirang Sialan itu ada dalam cerita crossover ini nasibku jadi begitu buruk. Chapter pertama harus membayar tagitan pada nenek tua itu! Chapter dua dan tiga tidak muncul! Chapter empat harus mendengar gosip kalau Ketsuno Ana tidak lagi ada dalam pasaran!" Awan hitam kembali menghiasi kepala Gintoki.

"Hem... asemnya terasa banget!" Ungkap Kagura yang sedang menikmati rumput laut keringnya.

"GUK!" Sadaharu ikut menyetujuinya.

"HAHHHHH..." Napas panjang penuh kekecewaan pun dikeluarkan Gintoki.

* * *

 **Cerita Berakhir...**

* * *

 ** _Silahkan reviews!_**

 ** _Frozen Clouds._**


End file.
